The Many Misadventures of Cheren and Bianca
by Immortal Horse
Summary: While White and Hilbert are off facing Team Plasma, ever wonder what Cheren and Bianca are doing? Do they have a "normal" adventure or are there just as many twists and turns too? From the first meeting to falling in love. Watch the two do it all. Side story to A Shade of Grey. Can be read alone though.


**I do not own pokémon or anything canonical. I only own my ideas.**

**I dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Fluffy, because I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for her.**

The Many Misadventures of Cheren and Bianca

Chapter One

Or in which there are a lot of timeskips.

* * *

><p>Bianca was four years old when her mother interrupted her reading to force her to greet the new neighbors.<p>

"I don't wanna," Bianca muttered angrily as she was dragged along the dirt path.

Momma gave her a look. "It's only polite Bianca, besides you might become friends!"

Bianca huffed and gave Momma a look. "I don't need fwiends Momma!"

"What is Hilbert then?" Momma asked her with a smile.

"Min'on, Ebul oberlowds _do not_ have fwiends," Bianca told her. "They have min'ons and slabes!"

Momma only laughed and Bianca scowled. Why did all the grown-ups laugh at her? She was completely serious.

The rest of the walk was quiet until they came to a large house. Momma walked up and knocked on the door.

"Hello there!" Momma said as the door opened. Another lady came out and looked at us.

"Hello," she said.

"I'm Bella Smith, your new neighbor just down the street and this is Bianca," Momma told her.

"I am Taski Kimi," the lady said, bowing slightly. "Please come in."

Momma and Bianca followed her into through the foyer and into the living room.

"Hazel-chan! Cheren-chan! We have visitors!" the lady called.

"Wow!" A dark haired girl bounded into the room. She was followed by a boy Bianca's age wearing huge glasses.

"Told you there were other human beings Cheren!" The girl cheered. She crouched down and looked at Bianca. "Hiya! I'm Hazel! Who are you?"

Bianca sniffed. "I am Bianca, the ebul oberlowd of Newbema," she announced.

"I'm Cheren and I'm a hewo and I'm gonna beat you!" The boy declared, glaring at her.

Bianca glared back and thus a glorious rivalry, and later friendship was born.

Years later, both Bianca and Cheren would blush when their parents would introduce them as "The Hewo and Ebil Oberlowd of Newbema."

::::

::::

Cheren wanted to jump up and down in excitement he and Bianca and Hilbert followed Dad closely as he weaved through the Unovan Pokemon League building.

"Stay close, you three," Dad instructed them. "It's easy to get lost here."

Bianca nodded and looked around. She fell to the ground and landed with a sharp pain on her back.

"Hilbert!" She complained, glaring at the seven year old. "Don't stop suddenly!"

"Look there!" Hilbert pointed to the end of the hall.

There stood an impressive stained glass window of two men with two dragons, one black and one white fighting each other with a crown and a sword and scepter crossing the crown at the top of it.

"Wow…" Bianca whispered. She stared at the window.

Dad grinned at them. "Impressive, isn't it? That is _Heroes_, one of the League's crown jewels."

"What's happening?" Cheren asked. He looked up at Dad.

"Many speculate that the two heroes, and founders of the precursor to the Unova League, are battling each other over their beliefs. But some think they are just training and testing each other's strength," Dad explained. "The crown is for royalty. The scepter and sword are for justice and willing to live honorably through warlike deeds. Come along now, I have an important meeting soon."

Cheren followed Dad through another hall, the stained window forgotten until many years later.

::::

::::

Bianca leaned back on Hilbert's bed. She traced the shapes in the air with her index finger.

"Hazel will be coming back soon," Cheren began. "It's surreal…"

"You've been hanging out with Bianca too much," Hilbert complained from under his bed. "Now you're using big words."

Cheren leaned over the bed. "You are just jealous that I can inunciate them."

"Isn't dangerous to use your entire vocabulary in a single sentence?" Bianca drawled. She pushed Cheren off the bed. "It's E-nunciate, not IN-unciate."

"To-mat-o, ta-mah-to," Cheren grumbled, he rubbed his head and sat up. "Good thing you don't believe in cleaning your room Hilbert."

Beside him, Hilbert's legs wiggled in response. "You were saying about Hazel?"

"Oh yes!" Cheren remembered. "She called Mom yesterday and said that she'd be home in a few weeks."

"Hazel-chan only got to Skyla, didn't she?" Bianca commented, turning on her stomach.

"Yeah," Cheren told her. "Took her five years of off and on," he told her. "She told me that she was only doing it for the adventure and not for the league."

"That makes no sense!" Hilbert called. He wiggled out from his bed. "If she waited so long to be able to go on a journey, why not take on the league? That's what I'd do!"

"We all know that," Bianca commented. She twisted a strand of her hair. "But I think Hazel was too unmotivated to win the league."

"What makes you say that? Hilbert sat up and leaned against his bed.

"To succeed, you need a rival. Someone to push you when you don't think you can give any more," Bianca rolled her eyes. "I don't want to fail."

"So what are you saying? That we should be each other's rivals?" Cheren asked. He turned to look at her.

"Yes!" Bianca told him. "Next year when we are eligible for our training licenses; we all should go together and push each other to new heights and enter the league, together."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Hilbert agreed.

"Alright," Cheren added. "I suppose that would work."

Bianca smacked Cheren. "There is no 'suppose'. This will work or my name isn't Bianca Janet Smith!"

::::

::::

The next year came, but Hilbert broke his leg and Cheren was accepted into an exchange student program.

Cheren sat under the tree by his window. "I guess we have to wait until next year," he said. Beside him, Bianca nodded.

Hilbert groaned and glared at his cast. "Even if we became trainers as soon as you came back, the league would be over before we got all eight badges."

"Only if we traveled by foot tot the gyms," Bianca pointed out. "But I don't have that kind of money to buy train tickets to the gym cities."

"Neither do I, nor will my parents agree to it," Cheren added.

The three of them sighed.

::::

::::

"What?" Bianca asked. She looked at Professor Juniper. "What do you mean that we are ineligible to become trainers?" She slammed her hands on the desk.

"Bianca, calm down," Hilbert told her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

Professor Juniper looked at them. "Didn't Henry tell you? The trainer license age went up to sixteen just last week."

Bianca whipped her head to Cheren. "WHAT?"

Cheren shrunk back. "I didn't know that!"

"Why was the age pushed up?" Hilbert asked. He put an arm around Bianca.

Professor Juniper rubbed her eyes. "There was an incident with a trainer in Sinnoh who got mixed up with some terrorists and, well, to put it simply, got burned. The league decided to push the age up so that something like that won't happen here," she explained. "Does that satisfy you, Bianca?"

"I guess it can't be helped," Cheren adjusted his glasses. "If the league decided on it, then not even dad can pull strings for us. Not that he'd do it anyway."

Professor Juniper waved them off. "I need to do a lot of work because of this development. You lot should go on home now."

Hilbert nodded and led Bianca out of the lab with Cheren following them.

"Now what?" Cheren asked. He kicked at the ground.

Bianca crossed her arms. "My parents are going to want me to finish my schooling," she admitted.

"I'm going to learn all I can about raising pokémon and training them," Hilbert told them. "We should all do that to give us a leg up when we do become trainers!"

Cheren smiled. "That is agreeable and maybe Hazel will show us a few techniques and let us practice with her pokémon."

Bianca smiled. "I can talk to my parents about that, I'm sure they'll agree as long as I'm learning something."

The three cheered and continued home with hearts full of cheer and hope for a brighter future. Though it was only a few weeks later when they met White, Hilbert's cousin from overseas, but that is a story for another day.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this and the next chapter will bounce between ages. There is some important stuff here, but I want to quickly catch up with A Shade of Grey.<strong>

**A Shade of Grey and Misadventures are meant to be read side by side, though; you don't have to do it. Misadvenures are about Cheren and Bianca's stories as they are on their journey, as you can probably tell from the title. I want it to explain their characters and how they grow through the journey and why they act the way they did.**

**Some things fully explained in Misadventures will be referenced in A Shade of Grey and vice versa. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to check out A Shade of Grey or review!**

**Now from what I understand from reading manga is that Japanese will use their last names first then their first name. The honorific –chan is often used for close female friends and young children.**

**If I'm wrong with any of it, please let me know and I will strive to fix it.**

**Ages, in order of scene:**

**Bianca and Cheren : 4**

**Hazel: 9**

**Bianca, Cheren and Hilbert: 7**

**Bianca, Cheren and Hilbert: 9/10/11**

**Thanks!**


End file.
